Don't Walk Away
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: New Series; from the Something Unexpected universe. Adam thinks about his relationship with Jade after she takes shot meant for Megabyte and Brooke. One shot


**Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters are from Roger Price's toybox and I'm just playing with them for a while. The song is "Don't Walk Away" by Bethany Joy Lenz**

* * *

**Don't Walk Away**

_I could never leave you, even if you asked me to.  
__I could never say goodbye, and make you cry…_

Adam gazed down at the girl lying unconscious in the hospital bed. It was the second time in weeks that she'd been to hospital. The first had been when she'd been slipped a date rape drug while she was out with him and their friends; which included Megabyte's cousin, who'd been the first victim of the person who'd slipped Jade the drug that night, at least as far as they knew.

At least that person was facing justice for his crimes. The person who'd drugged Jade this time was an old adversary. The irony was that the man hadn't been aiming for her. Galt had been aiming for Megabyte and his cousin Brooke. How Galt had learned of Brooke's powers and abilities they never knew. But Jade, who'd become close friends with Brooke, had thrown herself into the path of the tranquilizer dart, pushing both Megabyte and Brooke out of the line of fire, and taking a blow to her shoulder. The drug had done its work quickly. Galt had escaped while the group of teenagers had teleported Jade to a nearby hospital.

"Adam," Penny Weston whispered, startling him back into present. "The doctor told me that it's good for her to sleep like this. All that was in the tranquilizer dart was a heavy sedative. They've administered a drug to counteract it. All we can do now is wait." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You should rest." She gestured to the recliner. "I'll keep an eye on her."

He nodded, staggering to the recliner. Penny sighed. That boy hadn't slept for over thirty-six hours since they'd brought Jade here. Plus, he'd used his own healing powers to try to counteract the drug himself. No wonder he was asleep on his feet.

"I'm so sorry…" he murmured as his eyes closed.

"I don't blame you for this," Penny whispered to the sleeping boy. "The only one I blame is that Professor Galt. He gives scientific intelligence a bad name."

* * *

_I could never stumble with you walking by my side.  
__I could never love you more than I already do…_

A few hours later, Adam was wide awake and alert and was sitting in the chair where he had been before Penny had persuaded him to use the recliner to get some much needed sleep. Penny had gone down to the cafeteria to get some dinner for both of them.

When Jade had broken out as a Tomorrow Person, she'd also developed a protective streak. It explained why she'd jumped in the path of that tranquilizer dart meant for Megabyte and Brooke.

"Oh Jade," he whispered. "Please wake up."

_So don't walk away.  
__Don't walk away.  
__Don't lie and tell me that you're gonna stay.  
__Please don't walk away._

He smiled as he recalled the first time he'd heard that song. Their new friend Haley Tanner, who was a friend of Brooke's was in the UK for an international talent contest and one of the prizes was a chance to record tracks in the home recording studio of Byron Lucifer, in his country mansion. Haley had sung that particular song during the second round of the contest and had won third place; which included the prize of recording in Byron Lucifer's home studio.

Adam had slow danced with Jade at Hyde Park that night to that song for the first time and it had become "their" song. Haley had even admitted to them that when she'd been writing it over those few weeks before the performance that she'd been inspired by both them and her own relationship with Nathan Shaw, and she'd given them a copy of the demo she'd made in the English rocker's studio. That track had been on it.

_If I made a promise, I would stay by your side.  
__It's only the beginning, I love you._

He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. He loved her; loved everything about her.

His mind began to drift back to the past, from the first time they'd met two years ago during the Culex incident, when her dog at the time, Bonnie, had become a victim of the demented scientist's mosquitoes. Bonnie had died, but Culex had been stopped in the end. A year later, he and Megabyte had crossed paths with her again during the extra-terrestrial pods incident, not too long after the Rameses business. He chuckled as she'd been so wistful about being a Tomorrow Person. Even then, he'd felt protective of her, and when she'd finally broken out that didn't change. But she'd surprised him when she became protective of him and Megabyte. And that was why she'd been with him when he'd been taken captive by Masters and his men to be sold to Lady Mulvaney.

"I should've known that you'd have a protective streak that rivaled mine," he said with a rueful laugh.

He finally opened up his shields to see if he could possibly reach her mentally. As he did so, he recalled even more memories, the most recent ones. The first time he'd finally acknowledged that he had feelings for her beyond friendship; the day they talked about it. The first kiss they'd shared on the island; and that day when he finally told her that he'd loved her.

Jade wasn't the first love relationship he'd had, but she was the first girl he felt on equal ground with. He knew it was because they were both Tomorrow People, and he knew she could handle the burden placed on them. His last relationship hadn't been that way. In fact, Lucy had started to resent the fact that they weren't on equal ground. She'd wanted more from the relationship; more than what he'd been comfortable to give at the time. Over the few months after the mess with Colonel Cobb, they'd grown apart, and it was more of a relief when she finally broke it off with him and got together with another journalism student at university.

And now, with Jade, he felt like he was on a more even keel. He shook his head to clear it. _I shouldn't be comparing them,_ he thought. _If she knew, she'd be hurt_.

_When all the road is dark and dreary,  
__You know my nature does not swell.  
__This disposition must be washed away forever.  
__So please don't walk away._

At that moment, he felt a soft telepathic caress across his mind. He dropped his shields completely, trying to call out to her. /Jade? Jade?/

"Adam…" Her voice was scratchy from being unconscious for over thirty-six hours.

He smiled. "I can go get your mum and the doctor."

"Not yet," she whispered, trying to pull herself up into a sitting position. Adam just wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a long time.

"I love you," he said. "I know I don't say it a lot, but I do."

She smiled and snuggled close. "I know."

Fin...


End file.
